


An Evening In

by DulcetAsh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetAsh/pseuds/DulcetAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill works his way through Sookie's videocassette collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old LJ from 2010, and it still amuses me.

"Sookeh?"

"Mmmm?"

"Where is Season 7?"

"Season 7 of what?"

"You know..."

"Oh, that. I don't have it. It was even worse than Season 6, so I didn't want to spend the money."

"Ah. Well, whom does she eventually choose? The blond, ill-mannered, evil vampire, or the dark, soulful one who loves her?"

"Neither."

"NEITHER?!"

"The blond one gets blown up saving the world, and the dark-haired one apparently no longer flips her cookie."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, and the blond gets a soul for the last season."

"Like hell he does!"

"For fuck's sake, it's just a show, Bill. Relax."


End file.
